Yousuke et le gobelet-phone
by Hopeliness
Summary: Quand Yousuke Koiwai s'imagine un avenir à deux...


A Yotsuba& ! Fanfiction

By Hopeliness

Disclaimer : I do not own Yotsuba&!. That singular honor belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma, his representatives, and ADV Manga.

 **Chapitre I : « Allô, tu m'entends ? »**

Il faisait déjà chaud en ce mois de janvier. Dehors, tout était calme. A son bureau, enfoncée dans sa chaise, Fuuka rêvassait. Devant elle, ses livres grands ouverts étaient figés à la même page depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Fuuka ! Tu as vu l'antivol de mon vélo ? Maman dit que c'est toi qui l'a rangé tout à l'heure…

\- Ahhhh !

A son habitude, Asagi venait de débouler dans sa chambre sans frapper. Fuuka manqua perdre l'équilibre et tomber de son siège. Ses bras battirent l'air pendant les quelques secondes qui lui permirent in-extremis de stabiliser sa chaise, mais elle fit malgré elle basculer ses livres et ses crayons, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire partir sa sœur dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Alors, tu l'as ? lâcha-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Tora m'attend en bas.

Fuuka tenta tant bien que mal de ramasser ses affaires sans rien faire tomber d'autre.

\- Je l'ai posé sur la commode de ta chambre, Asagi !

\- Ah… et ba merci !

Asagi se préparait à sortir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

\- Tiens…

Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre.

\- Il est encore en train de travailler ? Quel dommage ! Il devrait plutôt sortir Yotsuba par un temps pareil !

Fuuka suivit son regard. En face, M. Koiwai pianotait stoïquement sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Asagi secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur, puis fit bientôt volte-face avant de disparaître.

\- Et aucune compassion pour moi…. pensa Fuuka. Moi aussi je suis cloitrée ici à cause du travail ! Ah ! Ce que j'aimerais ne pas avoir tous ces devoirs ! protesta-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

Son regard accrocha brusquement le ballon de gym, parfaitement rangé dans un coin de la pièce. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

\- Allez, hop ! Un peu de sport pour me motiver… et je m'y remets !

Elle se leva tout de go telle une conquérante, et se précipitait déjà vers le ballon translucide lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net à mi-chemin. M. Koiwai avait disparu. Intriguée, elle commença à le chercher du regard dans toute la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait le nez et les mains collés à la vitre, scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce. Il reparut tout à coup, un mug à la main, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle le vit lever un sourcil interrogatif, puis malgré tout, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui adresser un rapide salut de la main. Penaude, Fuuka rougit et lui retourna la politesse. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face, morte de honte, et retourna mécaniquement à son bureau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ! marmonna-t-elle. Ahhh ! Fuuka ! Concentre-toi un peu !

Tout à coup, elle aperçut le gobelet d'Ena pendillant le long de la fenêtre. La veille, les petites avaient retendu une ligne téléphonique entre les deux maisons. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans l'autre maison.

\- Juste une minute, se promit-elle. Ca pourrait être drôle…

Elle attrapa le gobelet et comme la première fois, le porta discrètement à son oreille.

\- Fuuka ?

\- Ahhh !

Fuuka sursauta si fort qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa chaise. Ses bras battirent l'air pendant les quelques secondes qui ne lui permirent malheureusement pas de stabiliser son siège, et elle emporta à nouveau malgré elle ses livres et ses crayons dans sa chute.

\- Fuuka ?! Ca va ?

Elle frotta son côté endolori, et reporta le gobelet à son oreille. La voix inquiète de M. Koiwai résonnait maintenant plus fort dans le récepteur.

\- Bonjour M. Koiwai… je vais bien ! Je vais bien !

Il soupira d'aise.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

Fuuka continuait de frotter son côté endolori. Elle se rassit tant bien que mal.

\- Désolé de t'avoir surprise. Quand je t'ai aperçue tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute besoin de quelque chose.

\- Non, M. Koiwai, tout va bien, merci !

\- Bien, je devrais peut-être te laisser travailler et y retourner moi-aussi, lança-t-il en regardant le ciel. Mais il fait tellement beau, qu'on donnerait tout pour être dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Humm, humm, confirma Fuuka en suivant son regard. Vous pourrez peut-être profiter de la seconde partie de l'après-midi ?

\- Aucune chance vu le travail qu'il me reste, rétorqua-t-il tristement.

\- Pareil ici, maugréa-t-elle.

A l'autre bout, il y eut soudain une sorte de bruit sourd, puis le silence. Elle attendit une minute sans qu'aucun nouveau son ne lui parvienne.

\- M. Koiwai ?

\- …

\- M. Koiwai ?

Elle leva lentement la tête par-dessus la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. A nouveau, il avait tout simplement disparu.

\- Et bien, lâcha-t-elle désappointée, bonne journée à vous aussi…

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et elle rouvrit silencieusement ses livres. Elle se sentit aussi idiote que lorsque Jumbo l'avait traitée de gamine quand elle les avait accompagnés à la piscine. Cela s'était pourtant passé il y avait plus d'un an, mais elle ne s'en sentait toujours pas guérie.

Dans le cas présent, la moindre des choses eut été qu'il mette fin poliment à leur conversation. Disparaître comme un voleur et sans un mot… l'avait-il même écoutée pendant leur échange ? Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle griffonnait mécaniquement les réponses aux questions sur son cahier d'exercice.

\- Fuuka ! Fuuuukaaaa !

Ena l'appelait depuis le couloir.

Maman a acheté des gâteaux. Tu descends ?

Les gâteaux étaient délicieux. Bien meilleurs que ceux qu'Asagi avait ramenés de son dernier voyage. Mais Fuuka jetait maintenant un regard dépité à son ventre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû en manger autant. Bien que Maman leur ait assuré qu'elles pouvaient manger la part d'Asagi, elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini ses devoirs, elle s'étira et se demanda comment occuper le reste de la journée. Il y avait tant de possibilités ! Il était temps de prendre un peu l'air et de se changer les idées. Malgré elle, elle leva la tête vers le bureau de M. Koiwai.

Il n'avait toujours pas reparu.

Tout d'un coup, une pensée noire lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il avait fait un malaise ? Et si depuis plusieurs heures il était inconscient et incapable d'appeler les secours ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de mettre fin à une discussion de manière aussi brutale, et il avait disparu depuis bientôt trois heures. Mais surtout, Yotsuba ne s'était pas montrée à l'heure du goûter. Et cela ne ressemblait en rien à la petite fille aux couettes, de rater l'occasion de goûter chez les Ayase.

En moins de deux, Fuuka avait dévalé l'escalier et s'était précipitée dehors. Elle n'avait même pas répondu à Maman quand cette dernière l'avait apostrophée dans la cuisine. Elle fila telle une flèche vers le portail des Koiwai et s'élança vers l'entrée. Elle frappa plusieurs coups secs à la porte.

\- M. Koiwai ? Yotsuba !

Aucune réponse.

\- M. Koiwai ? Yotsuba !

Prise de panique, Fuuka tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

\- Oh non ! pensa-t-elle. Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé !

Elle entra, se déchaussa en quatrième vitesse et s'élança à l'intérieur de la maison en criant leur nom. Personne dans la cuisine, personne dans la salle de la télé, personne dans la chambre… personne sur la terrasse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le bureau ! Elle s'élança à l'étage, gravissant les marches deux par deux et déboula essoufflée dans la pièce.

\- …Fuuka ?

Fuuka s'arrêta, bouche bée. Yotsuba venait de se réveiller. Assise à côté de son père, elle se frottait les yeux, le visage encore ensommeillé, tandis que M. Koiwai dormait toujours, la bouche grande ouverte, au pied de son bureau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce. D'ordinaire, elle la devinait à travers sa fenêtre. La pièce ressemblait beaucoup au reste de la maison : en un mot, elle aurait mérité un bon rangement et un bon nettoyage de printemps. Sous le meuble du bureau, des boites, des jouets et des dessins appartenant visiblement à Yotsuba étaient épars.

\- Merci d'être venue, Fuuka, lança Yousuke. Sans toi, nous aurions sans doute dormi jusqu'au soir !

\- Merci Fuuka ! répéta Yotsuba. Heureusement, on peut compter sur Fuuka ! déclara-t-elle à son père avec un large sourire.

Fuuka agita la main en signe de désapprobation, pour stopper cette pluie de compliments, et se précipita pour plier la couverture sur laquelle Yotsuba avait dormi.

\- Et voila ! s'exclama M. Koiwai en rangeant le dernier oreiller. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui Yotsuba ! On descend goûter ?

Puis se tournant vers elle.

\- Fuuka, tu prends un café avec nous avant de repartir ?

Dehors, c'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi, mais elle ne voyait aucune manière de se dérober à cette invitation sans paraître affreusement malpolie. Quoi qu'avec son comportement du début d'après-midi, elle ne pourrait jamais l'être autant qu'il ne l'avait lui-même été…

\- Et avant ça… je vais enfiler un pantalon, ajouta-t-il un peu embarrassé.

Fuuka acquiesça à nouveau, les joues légèrement empourprées. 

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans la cuisine, M. Koiwai, enfin décemment vêtu, préparant nonchalamment le café. Yotsuba jouait autour de Fuuka.

\- M. Koiwai ? Fuuka hésita avant de poursuivre. Que vous est-il arrivé tout à l'heure ?

\- Humm ? lâcha-t-il en levant le nez.

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis frappa dans sa main, comme illuminé.

\- Mais oui ! Nous parlions tous les deux !

Fuuka eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table.

\- Oui. Et tout à coup, vous avez tout simplement… disparu.

\- C'est Yotsuba. Elle avait décidé de me faire plaisir et de nous préparer du café…

\- ..Et j'ai cassé la machine… conclut Yotsuba, gênée.

\- Quand j'ai entendu tout ce bruit, je suis descendu en trombe, reprit Yousuke en remplissant les tasses d'eau chaude. Il y avait du café partout !

Il rit. Les yeux de Fuuka s'agrandirent de surprise, tandis qu'elle cherchait du regard des restes de cet incident sur le sol.

\- Partout ?

\- Partout ! s'écria Yotsuba en sautant et en lui montrant tous les recoins de la cuisine. Là, et là, et là… et là aussi !

\- Il nous a fallu pas moins de deux heures pour en arriver à bout… soupira-t-il.

\- Le café… partout ! s'écria Yotsuba en sautant à nouveau, comme s'il s'agissait maintenant d'un jeu.

M. Koiwai la regarda, amusé.

\- Et lorsque nous avons enfin fini de ranger et de nettoyer, nous étions si fatigués tous les deux que nous avons pris quelques minutes pour nous reposer… et c'est là que tu nous as retrouvés ! conclut-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Fuuka sourit à son tour, attendrie par leur histoire. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre : ils avaient l'air si insouciant et si heureux… Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Un sentiment d'apaisement la saisit bientôt toute entière.

\- Cette maison est vraiment la maison du bonheur, murmura-t-elle.

M. Koiwai acquiesça. Il s'assit lentement, tandis que Yotsuba continuait de danser autour d'eux.

\- Le café est délicieux. Merci !

\- Mais je t'en prie Fuuka.

Il but quelques gorgées, cherchant Yotsuba des yeux, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il l'entendit ouvrir la télévision.

\- Ah, elle a remis sa cassette sur les dauphins. C'est sa préférée en ce moment.

\- C'est normal, s'écria Fuuka spontanément. C'est très mignon les dauphins !

Il rit, se remémorant sa manie des objets « mignons».

\- Encore toutes mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Tu as dû être surprise de ne plus m'entendre. Mais j'essaye de garder autant que possible un œil sur Yotsuba et parfois… et bien je dois réagir en quatrième vitesse ! …. Comme ça ! Pfiouuuuuuu !

Elle fit presque un bond en arrière quand sa main fendit brusquement l'air, mimant le décollage d'un avion à réaction. Elle baissa les yeux vers les gouttes de café qui venaient de s'échapper de sa tasse. Honteux, il s'empressa de les essuyer avec une éponge.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ! ajouta-t-elle quand il se fut rassit. C'est vrai qu'il faut avoir l'œil avec Yotsuba : elle va à deux cent à l'heure !

\- J'espère que tu sais que je ne me permettrais pas de te raccrocher au nez avec une telle muflerie ! reprit-il en riant tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Elle acquiesça et ils partagèrent à nouveau un petit rire gêné.

\- D'autant que j'ai essayé de te rappeler avant notre sieste. Mais cette fois, je crois que c'est toi qui n'étais visiblement plus devant le combiné ! Et comme on ne peut pas laisser de message avec ce portable…

\- J'en parlerai à Ena, reprit Fuuka en poursuivant leur délire téléphonique. Ce dispositif mériterait d'être sérieusement amélioré !

Ils se lancèrent dans quelques idées d'optimisation, toutes plus irréalistes, mais qui leur permirent d'évacuer ce sujet quelque peu gênant. Koiwai étendit ses jambes et s'enfonça dans son siège, les yeux perdus dans le vague. De profil, il paraissait imperturbable. Fuuka jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Somme toute, c'était une assez jolie cuisine. Assez fonctionnelle, aussi. Pour un homme qui élevait seul sa petite fille.

\- Dites-moi, M. Koiwai… hasarda-t-elle.

Il nota la toute nouvelle gêne qui perçait dans sa voix et lui jeta un regard interrogatif derrière son café. Elle jouait avec l'anse de sa tasse sans parvenir à se décider. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança finalement.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il éclata brusquement de rire.

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, tout à coup ?

\- Et bien… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer moi-même précisément votre âge. Pourtant, je vous trouve relativement jeune ! Vous semblez plus jeune que maman, en tout cas…

\- Ah…

\- Et je trouve qu'en tant que jeune papa, vous avez beaucoup de mérite de si bien vous occuper de Yotsuba.

Il se sentit brusquement ému. C'était du tout Fuuka, ça…

\- Vous savez, reprit-elle pensive, parmi mes amies, je n'ai jamais entendu de témoignage décrivant un père s'occupant seul de sa petite fille. Et je peux même vous donner mon exemple personnel : vous êtes sans aucun doute plus présent dans la vie de Yotsuba que mon père ne l'a été dans la mienne.

« Je trouve que vous vous occupez d'elle de façon admirable. Vous l'écoutez, vous veillez sur elle, vous l'accompagnez dans sa découverte du monde et de la vie… Vous la faites passer avant vous. Je trouve cela très beau. Je trouve que pour votre âge et compte tenu de votre situation, vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité, M. Koiwai.

Il resta interdit plusieurs secondes et se fit à nouveau la remarque que cette jeune fille était vraiment très mature elle-aussi pour son jeune âge. Puis ses muscles se détendirent lentement, comme si cette déclaration de reconnaissance, pour ce qu'elle valait, venait de lui faire le plus grand bien. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains se refermaient doucement sur sa tasse de café.

\- Merci Fuuka. Cela me touche. De mon côté, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, ta mère et tes sœurs, du rôle que vos jouez toutes dans la vie de Yotsuba.

Elle lui sourit avec sincérité.

\- Mais c'est avec plaisir. Yotsuba est très attachante. C'est vraiment une enfant heureuse. Elle est pleine de vie, et sa joie et sa bonne humeur sont communicatives ! Vous savez, quand je suis avec elle, je ressens cette urgence de toujours garder en moi ce petit grain de folie qu'est l'enfance…

A nouveau le silence tomba sur eux. Un doux silence qui les plongea dans leurs pensées respectives. Dehors, une légère brise soufflait dans les branches des arbres.

\- Pour ton information, j'ai vingt-sept ans.

\- Oh… Dix ans de plus que moi, alors. Elle sourit avant d'ajouter, ingénument. En dehors de maman et de mes professeurs –et de Jumbo bien sûr, vous faites partie des personnes les plus âgées que je connaisse !

Koiwai rit jaune. Mais tout d'un coup, Fuuka sembla réaliser une chose importante. Elle se redressa tout de go et se pencha vers lui.

\- M. Koiwai ! Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

Il sourcilla, craignant sa demande suivante.

\- Comment conciliez-vous votre vie de père avec votre travail et vos amis ? Ne craignez-vous que travailler de chez vous nuise à votre carrière future ? Qu'allez-vous faire quand Yotsuba entrera à l'école ?

A mesure qu'elle parlait, il semblait davantage s'enfoncer et disparaître dans sa chaise.

\- Heu… Ca en fait des questions…

\- Oh… Désolée… Ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre…

Mais il sursauta en croisant son regard : Fuuka semblait décidée et déterminée. Presque studieuse. On aurait dit qu'elle étudiait un cas d'école. Il se sentit donc investi de la mission de lui donner le meilleur des retours d'expérience. Toussotant légèrement pour se dégager la voix, il inspira profondément.

\- Et bien… ce sont de bonnes questions, Fuuka. Je dirais que j'essaye de ne pas trop me prendre la tête.

\- Hein ?

\- Excuse-moi pour l'expression, mais je vois difficilement comment mieux la résumer. Je suis responsable de Yotsuba comme de livrer mes traductions à temps. Alors, je m'organise pour faire les deux sans trop de pression. Je voulais que Yotsuba fasse partie intégrante de chaque aspect de ma vie, et sans que cela ne représente la moindre contrainte pour moi.

\- Heu… je ne comprends pas…

Il rit.

\- Plus simplement : si Jumbo ou Yanda viennent à la maison ou veulent sortir, et bien Yotsuba vient aussi avec nous. Et nous adaptons le format de nos activités pour qu'elles correspondent aux besoins d'une enfant de six ans.

« Quant au fait de travailler de la maison, et bien cela me permet aussi d'être plus présent dans sa vie. Je la responsabilise pour qu'elle respecte mes temps de travail, et dès que j'ai terminé, je me rends complètement disponible pour elle. Pour le reste, je ne veux pas trop me projeter ou m'angoisser avec des objectifs à atteindre dans les prochaines années. Aujourd'hui, c'est Yotsuba ma priorité. Le reste s'articule et s'articulera autour d'elle.

\- Whaou… murmura-t-elle émerveillée.

Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une toute autre facette de M. Koiwai. Exit l'adolescent insouciant qui oubliait son linge à l'extérieur, ne faisait ni ménage ni vaisselle, friand des danses de la joie, se transformant en Slip-man, fesse-man ou en tout autre super héros aux pouvoirs aussi obscurs qu'étranges, et totalement faceur quand accompagné de son ami Jumbo.

Mais en l'écoutant en cet instant précis, à la lumière d'une journée bien remplie dans laquelle il avait –encore– géré seul un ouragan de six ans, elle réalisait la responsabilité lourde et brutale qui lui incombait.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous marier ? hasarda-t-elle. Je veux dire, au moins pour vous aider à partager cette charge avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Koiwai sourit à cette idée, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ma petite Fuuka, commença-t-il quelque peu condescendant, lorsque tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras combien il est difficile de trouver une femme prête à vous aimer, vous, comme vos pièces rapportées.

\- « Pièces…rapportées » ? répéta-t-elle lentement sans comprendre.

Il se mit à rire, d'abord doucement puis très fortement.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit et ne retiens qu'une chose : Yotsuba est et reste ma priorité. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire des rencontres. Et puis, il faudrait _qu'elle_ plaise aussi à Yotsuba.

Fuuka y réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je comprends.

Elle leva à nouveau la tête vers lui.

\- Mais, cela ne vous manque pas d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de vous ? On vous a toujours connu seul… Vous n'êtes pas trop triste de ne pas avoir d'alter avec qui préparer vos repas ? Quelqu'un à qui parler ? Une personne avec qui partager tous ces souvenirs que vous créez avec Yotsuba ?

Elle croisa les mains, songeuse.

\- Quand je regarde Asagi et son petit-ami, je peux tout de suite voir à quel point le fait d'être avec lui, la rend heureuse… Et parce qu'elle est heureuse, elle est épanouie dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie.

Il la dévisagea, à nouveau surpris par sa maturité. Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui exposer était si parfaitement juste… il n'avait tout simplement jamais vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.

Les journées étaient intenses : entre son travail d'une part, Yotsuba de l'autre, ses amis… il était déjà reconnaissant de pouvoir s'affaler le soir à une heure raisonnable –quand ce n'était pas le lendemain matin– pour récupérer de la journée passée, et prendre des forces pour le jour à venir. Mais d'autre part, depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas eu une relation sérieuse ?

C'était depuis qu'il avait Yotsuba. Depuis qu'il s'était réinstallé chez sa mère, à son retour de l'étranger. Il se frotta lentement le menton, pensif : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait mis au placard ses propres besoins affectifs depuis l'arrivée de sa fille. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le sort de tout parent célibataire ? Fuuka poussa un cri de surpsie en consultant sa montre. Elle se leva brusquement et s'excusa tout de go de n'avoir pas vu l'heure passer. Koiwai la regarda s'affairer en souriant, pensant en son for intérieur qu'elle non plus ne manquait pas d'énergie. Fuuka le remercia encore pour son hospitalité, lui demanda d'embrasser Yotsuba de sa part, et partit comme elle était arrivée. En trombe.

Il rangea le café et appela Yotsuba : c'était déjà l'heure de son bain : il la trouva une fois de plus captivée par l'écran de télévision, dont l'émission animalière avait redémarré automatiquement.

Ce soir-là, il coucha Yotsuba la première. Il rangea un peu la salle de la télé, fit un tour rapide dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître que sa discussion avec Fuuka l'avait troublé. Elle l'avait poussé à s'avouer la vérité vraie : tout tournait autour de Yotsuba. Or il n'avait encore que vingt-sept ans. Un âge parfait pour construire. Ou continuer de construire. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Le silence de la pièce contrastait avec la foule de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ?

Il monta à son bureau pour vérifier son agenda : un doute sur un rendez-vous au bureau prévu cette semaine ou la semaine suivante. En face, il remarqua qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans la chambre de Fuuka. Derrière les rideaux, il distinguait sa silhouette penchée sur son bureau. Il lui fut brusquement reconnaissant d'avoir passé ce temps avec eux quand il lui restait tant de travail. Il apprécia sa générosité.

Et tout à l'heure, elle était venue dans l'intention de les sauver.

\- Fuuka, la justicière, pensa-t-il.

Cela le fit sourire. Il aperçut alors le gobelet de Yotsuba pendillant d'un côté du mur. Il le saisit, tira doucement dessus pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien tendu. Puis il l'apostropha avec enthousiasme.

\- Hey Fuuka !

De l'autre côté, pas un bruit. Normal, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il tira quelques coups secs sur la corde. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- M. Koiwai ? Ah, mais j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions toujours connectés ! Je vais devoir couper cette ligne le soir, sinon, vous aurez un accès direct à tout ce qui se dit dans ma chambre! lâcha-t-elle en riant.

\- Et toi à tout ce qui se dit dans mon bureau !

Ils rirent. Un peu jaune, mais cela le détendit de plaisanter avec elle. Elle avait raison : c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas seulement six ans.

\- Je voulais juste à nouveau te remercier pour tout à l'heure, et te souhaiter bon courage pour ton examen demain. Sérieuse comme tu es, ta réussite est certaine ! Alors « bon courage » ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton plus qu'encourageant. Donne le meilleur de toi-même et sois fière de toi.

\- Merci M. Koiwai. Je vais tout donner ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un léger silence s'installa.

\- Et bien, à demain Fuuka !

\- A demain, M. Koiwai !

\- Ne te couche pas trop tard. Tu as besoin d'énergie demain pour l'épreuve !

\- Humm, humm. Bonne soirée.

Il l'entendit reposer le gobelet, et sa silhouette repartir à la charge derrière les rideaux. A son tour, il posa le gobelet et éteignit la lumière de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il se coucha enfin, la respiration régulière de Yostuba s'élevait déjà dans la pièce. A son habitude, il resta un instant à contempler son petit trublion de fille. Un sentiment de sérénité étreignit son cœur, le rassurant à nouveau sur le choix qui l'avait conduit à accueillir ce changement de vie. Elle était son rayon de soleil.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, ses grands yeux noirs fixant le plafond. Cette discussion avec Fuuka avait sonné comme une révélation. Il savait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Il voulait trouver une solution.


End file.
